


Drunk off You

by holobandit



Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cowboys are gay and there needs to be more gay whiskey, male reader - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit
Summary: You and Agent Whiskey had been paired up a year ago today. As a celebration you went out for some drinks. Whiskey gets a little too tispy and love blossoms.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack Daniels/reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Drunk off You

You and Agent Whiskey had been paired up a year ago today. As a celebration you went out for some drinks. It was this old, rustic looking bar. You can’t remember the name of the place, but you remember Whiskey going on a bender. You two had a great time. Laughing and joking around, being Whiskey’s wing man. He failed horribly that night. He couldn’t get a woman even close to him. It added to his charm, a lady’s man who couldn’t get the ladies. He would always ask you if he could be your wingman, but you shot him down every time. You were not really into women. You’ve had boyfriends in the past, but they never really fit with you well. Whiskey didn’t know this; it never really came up in conversation.

Whiskey was attractive, even in his stupid cowboy getup. His accent was honey to your ears. It was sweet and had you hanging on every word. You really had fallen for the smooth-talking cowboy, but you were afraid, afraid of the rejection. So, you remained his friend. You thought he was oblivious to the fact you caught a look at his ass once in a while. Looked him over and daydreamed him holding you tight, hearing his heartbeat increase as you touched him.

The bartender tapped on the bar and broke your concentration away from Whiskey, “Hey, I’m gonna have to cut your buddy off.”

“Alright.” You say rolling your eyes, “Lemme pay the tab.”

You tugged on Whiskey’s jacket and he swung around to meet your eyes. God, those brown eyes shined in the dim light of the bar. You motioned with your hand that he was cut off.

“Not again.” Whiskey cursed.

“Come on cowboy, let’s get out of here.” You pat him on the back.

As you two made your way back to your truck, Whiskey almost tripped over himself. He leaned on you for support the rest of the way to the truck. Once you two got in you looked over at Whiskey. He was out of it, trying to keep his eyes open.

“You should really stay at my place. It’s closer than yours.” You turn the ignition, starting your truck. “I don’t trust you to make it safely to a bed.”

“I’m fine with that, darlin’.”

_Darlin’_ …he’s never called you that before. You slightly blush. You always imagined him calling you those nicknames in his southern accent. They drove you up the wall. Nothing quite got you started as those nicknames. As you drove to your apartment, every dip, and bump in the road made Whiskey’s body move lazily side to side. You chuckled to yourself. Seeing Whiskey like this was a treat. You’ve heard how he gets from the other agents, but seeing it happen in real time, made you smile.

He turned to face you and looked you over. He then slowly reached out his hand across the middle seat and onto your right thigh. He lightly squeezed. Your eyes widen and you bite down on your lip.

“I like you, Sugar.” Whiskey tilted his head and leaned in closer, “I’ve been holdin’ that back for a while now.”

Your mouth drops open. Did he just confess to you? You had to pinch yourself, you didn’t believe it. You shift in your seat. Yes, you’ve been in situations like this before, but it wasn’t with a man you considered a friend. Whiskey was still your colleague, so was this unprofessional of him? He flirted with every beautiful woman he came across. You toss this up to some type of cruel joke he was playing on you.

Whiskey let go of your thigh as you pulled into the driveway. You let out a sigh of relief. If you can get this man to sleep maybe this will be all over. As the two of you walked into your apartment, Whiskey, again, almost tripped over himself.

“Woah there, cowboy.” You caught him by reaching out your arm, “The last thing you need is a hospital bill.”

Whiskey put his arm around you, pulling you in close, “I have you to thank for takin’ care of me tonight.”

You made your way to your bedroom, and Whiskey was finally able to stand by himself. He kicked off his boots and set his hat down right on top of the lamp. You turn to walk away.

Whiskey was taking of his shirt, but stopped, “Hey, where ya goin’, darlin’?”

You turn to face him, blushing again as he continued to take off his shirt, “To the couch…to sleep on…”

“Nah,” Whiskey shook his head, “There is plenty of room for the both of us to sleep on here.”

“Whiskey, I really- “

Whiskey shook his finger, “Darlin’, there are no excuses tonight. We were paired up for a reason.”

You tilt your head and sigh. There was no arguing with drunk Whiskey. From what you heard from other agents, there was no convincing him otherwise when his mind was made up. So, you joined him. You carefully take off your shoes and your shirt. You slide into the left side of the bed. Whiskey came down with a thud. You were sure that he might have broken your bedframe. He pulls you in close, catching you off guard. You blush again. You wanted this for months now, and you were finally getting it. His body went limp as he fell asleep. You were trapped underneath his body weight, but you didn’t mind. It felt save, something you haven’t felt in a while. You close your eyes and fall asleep to his heartbeat.

\---

You were jolted awake by Whiskey’s panicked cursing. You slowly open your eyes to Whiskey pacing around your room. The sunlight was just peeking into your room.

“Whiskey,” You sat up, “Everything okay?”

Whiskey stopped pacing, “Oh good you’re awake. Tell me, did we do _anythin_ ’ last night?”

“What do you mean? You grabbed my thigh on the drive back.” You tilt your head, letting the sunlight hit your eyes, lighting them up.

Whiskey put his hands on his hip, “That was it? Nothin’ else?”

“Well…you did say you liked me on the car ride over.” You get up and walk over to Whiskey, “Was that some joke?”

Whiskey is silent for a minute as he looks away from you, blushing. “Shit,” He says underneath a breath, “I afraid it wasn’t. You know how you tell the truth if you’re drunk.”

You stood there with your mouth slightly open. This was what you were afraid of. Instinctively, you grabbed his hand. It was warm, just like you imagined. Whiskey looked down and lightly squeezed your hand. Was he scared? Has he been hiding his feelings from you? You let go and your hand travels from his chest to his jaw. A slight shiver went over Whiskey’s body.

“Whiskey I-“ You were cut off by Whiskey putting a finger to your lip.

“Please, call me Jack, darlin’.” His hands cup your face.

He closes the space in between you two. You could still taste the alcohol from his lips from the other night. His lips were soft, and you melted right into them. His mustache tickled your skin. His hands drift down to your waist. He grabs your hips and pushes you down onto the bed. He was on top of you, now using his hands to explore every nook your body had.

“I’ve been wanting this for a while now.” You place your hands around his neck and run your fingers through his hair.

His hands eventually made their way down to your ass and he squeezed them hard, “You took the words right outta my mouth.”

You let out a moan as he began to rock his hips. His lips traveled from your mouth to your neck. He started to lightly nibble at your skin, leaving marks.

“You’re intoxicating, Jack.” You moan out.

“They don’t call me Whiskey for nothin’, Sugar.” Jack smirked. He reached down to your pants and hovered his hand above your crotch, “Can I?”

You nod your head and in a second, Jack had already undone your pants. With one big tug, you managed to pull down your pants and underwear. You fling them to the side. Precum was already leaking from your tip. Jack quickly kicked off the rest of his clothes. Jack’s cock dwarfed yours in girth and length. He placed his hand on your cock and began to pump it. You threw your head back and arched your back as you moaned. His hand was rough, yet it glided up and down your cock with ease. Jack goes in for another kiss, this time forcing his tongue in. It fought within your mouth for dominance. You take Jack’s cock into your hand and began to glide your hand up and down. It was covered in precum. Jack let out a grunt every time you passed his tip.

“Fuck,” Jack took a sharp breath in, “You’re makin’ me drunk again.”

Jack then stopped, and you do the same. He then grabbed you by the shoulders and slid you down to kneel before him. He then takes his cock in his hand and lightly slaps you across the face with it before forcing it into your mouth. You moan out as Jack grabs your hair, pulling it tightly. He then forces you to bob up and down on his cock. Occasionally, he forces you all the way down causing you to gag. Spit began to roll down your chin.

Jack looked down and smirked, “I could get used to seein’ you like this.”

You gag one last time and your lips finally release from his cock. He picks you up and lays you on your back. You lean over to your nightstand drawer. You pull out the lube and a condom. You toss them towards Jack. Jack tears open the condom with his mouth and quickly slides it on. He then lifts your legs up so that they rest on his chest and shoulders. He then takes the lube and pours some on his fingers. He spreads it over your hole. A shiver went up your spine from the touch.

Jack runs his hands up your chest and grabs your neck, “Make sure you’re nice and loud for me.”

You yelp out as he slides his cock into your hole. You feel him stretching you out. You reach out your hands to hold yourself up. Jack stays there, letting your hole get used to his cock. As he starts to thrust, you let out a long moan. He slightly tightens his grip on your throat. He starts to go even faster. You curse his name as he slams into you. He leans down and bites down on your bottom lip. You beg him to go faster, which he happily accepts. You feel the knot in your stomach begin to grow as Jack effortlessly hits your g-spot.

“Jack!” Your voice trembles, “I-I’m c-close!”

Jack moans, “Then cum for me, Darlin’.”

With one last thrust, you cum, coating your stomach and chest. Jack wasn’t far behind. He let out a loud moan and screamed your name. He stayed still for a minute as he pumped into you. He slid out, panting. Jack quickly takes off the condom, ties it, and tosses it in the trash bin besides your bed. He pulls some tissues from your nightstand and wipes off the cum on you. He tosses those in the trash as well. He plops down on his side, looking at you with those beautiful brown eyes.

“So,” You hold Jack’s jaw and run your thumb across it, “How was that?”

Jack smiled as his hand drags down from your chest to your hip, “It was wonderful, Honeysuckle.”

“Honeysuckle?”

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled as he lays a kiss on your forehead, “I’m your honeybee, and you’re my Honeysuckle.”

You let out a giggle as you two embrace again.


End file.
